brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Singe Resolutus Laika
Backstory Take note that the unit is in Omni form, thus requires backstories from lesser rarities of the unit to allude to the alternate story that takes place in Omni rarity. Sphere details of Altoro's necklace will also be included with the backstory. 4* Altoro= Dragon-Morph Altoro A human man in a world of Thu z'ann. Altoro has been interested in traveling and especially discovering foreign elements, and such obsession led him to a reckless act as he discovered a dragon lair, found the milk of a mother dragon, and drink it. The substance augmented Altoro and later on turned him into a dragon-morph, thus the form he takes from then on. During one of his adventures in pursuit of a special ability gifted to those who dare to pass all the trials, Altoro gained the power to travel between different spaces and even universes. His adventuring spirit were amazingly satisfied when Altoro discovers places way out of his realm of imagination. Adventuring, however, also means some love life along the way, and eventually, he decided to settle down for a while with a human woman he loved. |-|5* Altoro= Flaming Determination Altoro A dragon-morph adventurer born in another world. Despite his passion for traveling, Altoro decided to live with his wife and daughter. The fairy tale was only too soon when hordes of hostile entities came to sweep their village in ruin. Altoro and his wife evacuated the entire village, including their daughter, while the two stay behind to fend off the enemies. The opponents were huge in number and strong in their own individual power, but Altoro never gave up fighting. Unbearable against her husband fighting against countless entities for days and nights, she used a forbidden destructive magic, eradicating all enemies at the cost of her life. Devastated, Altoro decided to practice one of the forbidden magics from his own wife in hopes of bringing her back to life. The magic failed, but the consequences were treacherous. As the village is rebuilt and life was back to normal, Altoro can see his daughter's presence beginning to fade away, quite literally. Knowing one day that his daughter will eventually invisible to him, Altoro left home without a trace. From then, he continued his traveling days, knowing it's the only thing that can make him happy. |-|6*Altoro= Singed Mortem Altoro Before Altoro leaves, he had bid his daughter one last farewell without any explanation. However, something else had happened to him during his travelling days: his power was slowly siphoned by something. The effect, while extremely insignificant, never stopped and he can sense it in every second of his life. In remedy of this phenomenon, Altoro had been training himself constantly, challenging a few warriors and learning new things and fighting styles along the way as he jumps from universe to universe. One day, as Altoro eventually land into Ishgria, he confronted a war demon who immediately challenged him. The battle between the two lasted for days, until the war demon suddenly retreats in lieu of another entity disrupting their fight. Before Altoro can cheer on his winner's draw, that entity rushed into him, casting a whiff that suffocates him. Unable to escape, his life slowly fades away as he sees a glowling light with a voice reaching out to him saying "Dad." |-|6* Laika='Dancing Shine Laika' A magic ranger who lives in a world called Thu z'ann. After her mother is said to be killed by hostile entities, she lived away from the battlefield in a small village named Kinaal. Known for her great skill and prowess in silver magic, a type of magic known to neutralize most of the basic elements, she was well known in her village as a silver sorceress. Having a passion of archery and magic, Laika trained them everyday until one day when she decides to combine two of her hobbies, ultimately utilizing magic-negating sniping skills, and gaining a new title of "The Sil Silencer" to herself. Living with her father, she has always been happy as the two trained together in combat, despite having very different professions. One day, her father give her a final kiss on the head, wished her well in life, and disappeared without a trace. Much to her suprise, Laika secretly casted a siphoning spell on her father, marking his presence in the process. As days gone by, she waited out, hoping one day she can see and feel her father again. |-|7* Laika='Blighted Draconian Laika' After her father's disappearance, Laika's gradually harder to be found and get contacted with. Few years after that, she's finally gone missing. It is later discovered that Laika's siphoning spell cast on her father also gains her the ability to teleport to different spaces and universes. Afterwards, she had been trying to master the ability, thus her act on teleporting was more and more frequent. When the time was right, Laika pressed on her quest to find where her father went. After jumping numerous universes, she finally sensed him in Ishgria, fighting against a war demon. Sensing a dark magic whiffing around her father, Laika promptly destroys it, causing her father to immediately collapse. Devastated, Laika tries to bring him back to life, screaming at him to wake up as she clings to the last memories she had with him for so long. The fallen father suddenly resonates with Laika, as a bright light illuminates the entire region of Celgrad before the two of them are nowhere to be seen. |-|OE Laika & Altoro='Singe Resolutus Laika & Altoro' While Laika's whereabouts cannot be determined after the event, there were actually no traces of Altoro's signs of mortality in Celgrad at all. Some very few witnesses that saw the light illuminating the entire region claimed they felt a white figure singing her holy song. It is unknown whether Altoro is alive or not after that event, or if his curse finally wears off after Laika destroyed the core phantom whiffing around him. If such speculations are true, the two would definitely travel together and never leave their side from then on. Though, they may split up eventually on certain occasions, where each pursue their own goals in their life, considering they both inhabit teleportation ability, while showing quite different professions and a sense of independence as well. Laika would continue her life pursuing the prowess of her magic and knowledge, potentially relating to the origin of Altoro's curse and revival, while Altoro would continue to travel to different places for as long as time allows him to. When the two are battling together, however, Altoro has the potential to wield a colossal power, for Laika now held the accumulated storage of his siphoned power, in which she can manipulate and amplify however she needs. |-|Altoro's necklace= Status boost sphere: Boost all stats by 20%, damage taken boost BB gauge (2-3 BCs) and heals HP (5% damage), and boost attack (75%) when BB gauge is full. An Opal-shaped necklace imbued with Altoro's blood that he himself made during one of his adventures, showing a white fiery dancing color swirling in the most potent dragon essence one could imagine. As he parted ways with his daughter, he gave her the necklace as a farewell gift, in which she wears ever since. No one ever knows how Altoro's necklace can generate such rejuvenating power just by being close to the necklace as if it was radiating the warmest sentiments when Altoro was happiest in his life - when he and his love were together. Appearance A dragon-morph standing side-by-side with a woman. The dragon wears a Dark Khaki colored robe along with his red scaly skins. The woman equips a white longbow while also wearing a red opal-shaped necklace. Red and white aura surges around the two. In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Crafted Incarnation 45% boost to all parameters, critical and critical sparks boost BB gauge and heals HP, negates def ignore damage, chance to mitigate and recover HP when attacked. *10 BC and 1500 ~ 2000 HP for crit, 5 BC and 600 ~ 800 HP for crit spark, 25% chance to mitigate 25%, 30% chance to recover 30% damage. Extra Skill: Eternal Kinship Adds Fire barrier to BB/SBB, absorbs damage when attacking, and when Altoro’s necklace is equipped, 30% boost to all parameters and renders self-able to withstand a KO attack when damage taken exceeded certain amount. *2000 HP, 50000 damage taken (only activates once) Brave Burst: Arian Flamme 20 combo powerful Fire and Light attack on all foes, boost all parameters to self, negates all status ailments, recovers HP and BB for all allies. *+150% Atk/Def/Rec, 3000 - 3400 + 34% Healer's Rec, 8 BC Super Brave Burst: Just like what we’ve trained. 32 combo powerful Light attacks on all foes and 8 combo massive Fire attacks on a single enemy, boost critical hit rate and damage, BC/HC drop rate, probable spark critical for 3 turns, hugely fills own BB gauge. *80% crit rate and 75% damage, 35% boost, 40% chance with 40% damage, fills 50 BC to self. Ultimate Brave Burst: Marisa 40 combo Fire and Light massive attack on all foes, hugely boost all parameters and reduce damage taken for 3 turns, restores HP when attacked and probable resistance against 1 KO attack. *250% boost, 75% damage mitigation, restoring 75% damage taken, 75% chance SP options: Quotes Summon Quote: Living for years on silver magic and even prolonging my rotting life just to meekly hope for a dragon to live with me. Heh. Typical enough. Fusion Quote: Right. Fusion. Even after all the hardship this never gets old. Evolution Quote: To think I'd have to live my days without even knowing whether my dad has died yet or not... I'm not far from you anymore. Evolution Evolves From: Blighted Draconian Laika *Evolution Materials: Altoro 6*, Light Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Light Bulb, Fire Bulb, Miracle Bulb *Evolution Cost: 3000000 Zel + 1000000 Karma Evolves Into: n/a Notes *A lot of thoughts have been put into this unit for me. I tried to balance the kit and stats on the scale of a 47-cost-unit, which extends to Stein/Rayla/Azurai and legacy OE units. You get the criteria I'm going for. Also, this unit is my OCs made long ago, with its universe also being expanded with two more characters other than Altoro and Laika (one of them is hinted both in the kit and the lore lol), but I digress. I also try to make a synergy between the kit and the lore. **Altoro loves traveling and is known for his endurance, sustainability, and revenge fighting style, thus we see the BC/HC drop rate, two potential Angel Idol skills (that can combo each other if you think about it), and a lot of utilities when attacked (LS, SP options, Sphere). Also note the low BC cost for BB, thus meaning he can be a surviving Asuto or Ophelia in Colosseum. **Laika is known for her sniping skill and her neutralizing magic, thus a lot of immunity skills coupling with critical buff and critical spark buffs. **"When the two are battling together, however, Altoro has the potential to wield a colossal power" -> thus the 50-costed SP option. *I lowkey want to put out that I do like the similarity between Altoro 6* name with that of the OE form. Oh yeah, the names should also reflect the lore (I guess???) Category:Contest Entry (First Unit Contest)